La Sirenita
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Es la historia de amor de Candy la Sirenita, ustedes pongan al príncipe que más les guste, esta historia es la Adaptación del cuento de Hans Christian Andersen espero les guste. (Advertencia no es el típico final feliz)


**LA SIRENITA**

Mar adentro, muy lejos de la costa, allá donde las aguas son de un azul, más azul que el añil más intenso, se encontraba el palacio del rey del mar. Hacía ya muchos años que el rey del mar había quedado viudo, pero su anciana madre cuidaba del palacio con admirable energía, se sentía justamente orgullosa de su ilustre y noble estirpe y, para dejar constancia de ello, se adornaba la cola con doce ostras, mientras que a las otras damas de palacio sólo les estaba permitido llevar seis. Sus nietas, las seis princesas del mar, eran todas hermosas, especialmente la más joven Candy, que superaba a sus hermanas en belleza, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas tenía pies, porque en el lugar donde todas las niñas tienen las piernas ellas lucían una plateada cola de pez.

El palacio se encontraba en las profundidades del mar. Sus paredes eran de coral transparente y el techo estaba decorado con conchas. Muchas de las conchas se entreabrían de tanto en tanto y, durante unos instantes, dejaban vislumbrar el resplandeciente brillo de las perlas que guardaban en su interior, tan maravillosas que no hubiera podido encontrarse nada mejor para adornar la corona de una reina.

Cada una de las princesas cuidaba un rincón del jardín, Candy había dado a su parcela una forma perfectamente redonda y sólo cultivaba flores de color rosado como la claridad del sol. Sus hermanas habían adornado el jardín con toda clase de objetos raros y extravagantes, la mayoría procedentes de antiguos naufragios, pero en el jardín de la pequeña sólo se veía la estatua de un hermoso adolescente, esculpido en mármol blanquísimo, rescatada de entre los restos de un navío hundido. Al lado de la estatua crecía un sauce llorón que la acariciaba y abanicaba con el movimiento de sus ramas.

Candy anhelaba conocer el mundo que, allá arriba, emergía sobre las aguas, aquellas tierras pobladas de seres extraños que habían esculpido la estatua del hermoso adolescente y siempre le pedía a su abuelita Ponny que le contara historias de los humanos que vivían en la tierra.

-Cuando tengas quince años -respondía la abuela- podrás nadar hacia lo alto y sentarte en las rocas de la costa.

La mayor de las sirenitas Flammy estaba a punto de cumplir los quince años y, como todas se llevaban un año, la más pequeña tenía que esperar cinco años hasta que le estuviera permitido salir de las profundidades para acercarse al lugar donde vivían los hombres.

Cuando se daba el caso que la luna estaba llena, las cinco sirenitas Flammy, Maria, Elisa, Paty y Annie se tomaban del brazo y remontaban juntas las aguas desde el fondo. El rumor de sus voces y risas, más finas y claras que las que cualquier mortal está habituado a escuchar, llegaba a veces a oídos de los marineros, "eso debe ser el canto de las sirenas", decían los pescadores, y a la pequeña Candy, siempre soñadora y tranquila, le brillaban los ojos como si fuera a llorar.

Finalmente llegó el día en que Candy la sirenita cumplió quince años.

-A partir de ahora serás libre para ir a donde quieras- le dijo su abuela Ponny, la vieja reina viuda, y le colocó alrededor de la cabeza una magnífica corona de flores cuyos pétalos estaban formados por perlas.

Cuando Candy asomó la cabeza por encima de la superficie del agua, el sol acababa de ponerse y las nubes aparecían todavía iluminadas por una claridad rosada y bajo aquella luz, dulce y suave, lo primero que vio la sirenita fue un gran navío de tres palos, anclado allí, en la orilla, con sus grandes velas risadas. Al caer la noche, en la cubierta del navío se encendieron cientos de luces, y un rumor de cantos y música llegó a Candy que, atraída por la curiosidad, se dirigió nadando hacia el barco, cuando se encontró muy cerca, se encaramó en la cresta de una ola y consiguió encaramarse hasta las ventanas de los camarotes. A través de los cristales transparentes pudo distinguir un grupo de gente, elegantemente vestida, que parecía estar celebrando una fiesta. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el porte altivo y la postura de un joven que parecía ser el cetro de atención de todos los presentes. El joven era un príncipe que, precisamente, estaba celebrando la fiesta de su cumpleaños numero dieciséis.

En todo este tiempo, el navío había permanecido anclado en el mismo lugar pero, una vez acabada la fiesta, comenzó de nuevo a navegar mar adentro. Una tras otra, todas las velas se fueron hinchando, poco a poco, bajo la cometida del viento. Y, a medida que la noche avanzaba, las olas se embravecían más y más.

Un cúmulo de nubarrones negros y amenazadores se amontonó encima del barco. A lo lejos estalló el primer relámpago que anunciaba, furioso, la terrible tempestad que se avecinaba. Cuanto más fuerte soplaba el viento, más cabeceaba el navío. Y, en vez de navegar, parecía avanzar con muchas dificultades.

Las olas, negras y encrespadas, eran tan altas como montañas. Parecían fauces de lobos que quisieran tragarse al barco, ahora cubierto por las enfurecidas aguas, como un cisne a punto de naufragar, flotando sobre las espumeantes crestas, como si estuviera haciendo diabluras para distraer a Candy. El barco, sometido a este vaivén caótico, crujía y gemía emitiendo sonidos lastimosos. Las olas chocaban contra el barco y salpicaban de espuma las cubiertas.

Una, más violenta y acometedora, alcanzó la galleta del palo mayor y lo quebró como si fuera una caña. Súbitamente, el barco perdió definitivamente su equilibrio, se inclinó, y en un instante la cavidad inferíos del barco quedó inundada. Al momento se produjo una gran confusión entre los tripulantes del barco que se lanzaron al agua para no quedar atrapados dentro de aquel trasto que se iba a pique irreversiblemente.

Candy, que hasta el momento lo había observado todo como si fuera un juego muy divertido, se dio cuenta de que el joven príncipe se había agarrado a un tronco que flotaba y que luchaba desesperadamente para resistir la furia de las olas. Durante un buen rato, el joven consiguió su propósito; pero, finalmente, no pudo más y se abandonó a su suerte. Entonces, Candy, que sabía que los hombres no pueden vivir bajo el agua, se zambulló y atrapó al joven en el momento preciso en que el mar se lo tragaba. Tenía los pies y los brazos entumecidos, y sus ojos azules estaban cerrados porque había perdido el conocimiento.

Ella se limitó a mantener su cabeza fuera del agua y se dejó llevar por las olas del mar.  
Al despuntar el alba, la tempestad ya había desatado toda la violencia que llevaba acumulada y las aguas del mar volvían a estar tranquilas. En mitad del cielo, el sol se levantaba radiante y coloreaba ligeramente las mejillas del príncipe; pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Finalmente, la sirenita divisó a lo lejos un trozo de tierra firme. Se acercó nadando y, arrastrando al príncipe, llegó a una playa rodeada por un bosque frondoso de un verdor profundo. En último término se divisaba un gran edificio que parecía un templo o una iglesia. Candy depositó al príncipe en la fina y blanca arena, bajo la cálida luz del sol y regresó a la mar. Nadó un poco y se escondió detrás de una roca para poder ver si alguien acudía en ayuda del joven príncipe.

No tardó mucho en acercarse una muchacha que, más o menos, debía tener su edad. En principio pareció un poco desconcertada; pero en seguida fue a buscar a sus amigas para que le ayudaran a trasladar al joven. Lentamente, el príncipe se fue reanimando y, cuando abrió los ojos, sonrió al verse rodeado por tan agradable compañía. Y así, no llegó a saber quién le había salvado de verdad.

Candy, presa de una extraña sensación de tristeza que no podía explicarse, se zambulló en el agua y regresó al palacio de su padre.

Al principio, Candy no contó nada de lo que le había ocurrido; pero, finalmente, incapaz de guardar más tiempo su secreto, lo confesó a una de sus hermanas. Enseguida, naturalmente, lo supieron las otras.

-Vengan, hermanas.- dijo Flammy la mayor de las sirenitas y tomadas del brazo y apoyándose cada una en las espaldas de las otras, emergieron del agua formando una especie de cadena y fueron a parar delante del mismo palacio del príncipe.

El palacio era un edificio magnífico, rodeado de patios llenos de plantas y surtidores. Se accedía a su puerta a través de una amplia escalinata. Al pie de la escalinata había un pequeño canal atravesado por un puente. Protegida por la sombra que proyectaba el puente, Candy tuvo el valor de aproximarse y, sin ser vista, animo a ver de cerca al joven, que permanecía callado a la luz de la luna, escuchando el canto de los pescadores que pescaban al candil y proclamaban con orgullo las hazañas de su príncipe.

Candy se sintió feliz al pensar que le había salvado la vida cuando las olas le arrastraban medio muerto. Aún creía notar el peso de su cabeza sobre su pecho. ¡Eran tantas las cosas que quería saber Candy! Menos mal que podía preguntárselas a su abuelita que, desde hacía muchos años, conocía bien aquel mundo de arriba, un mundo que ella denominaba "la comarca de las cimas del mar".

-¿Los hombres que se ahogan viven para siempre?-preguntaba Candy-¿no mueren como nosotros, los que vivimos en el fondo del mar?

-Sí- respondía la abuelita - los hombres también mueren y su vida dura incluso menos que la nuestra. Nosotros podemos llegar a vivir trescientos años, pero, cuando dejamos de existir, nos convertimos en espuma. Ellos, en cambio, no alcanzan casi nunca los cien años, pero creen que su espíritu vivirá otra vida inmortal más allá de la muerte de su cuerpo.

-¿Y yo no podría tener un espíritu como el que tienen los hombres?

-No, eso sólo podría suceder - decía la abuela - si un hombre te amara hasta tal punto que te quisiera convertir en su mujer. Pero eso es dificilísimo que ocurra, porque precisamente lo que aquí en el mar todos te admiran, esa preciosa cola de pez, les parece a los hombres un miembro inútil, viscoso y repugnante. ¡No entienden nada! Para que en el mundo de allá arriba te consideraran hermosa deberías tener, en vez de cola, dos puntales torpes que los hombres llaman piernas.

Candy, al oír estas palabras, suspiraba con tristeza y miraba melancólica su cola de pez.

"Estoy dispuesta a todo para que me ame", pensó con determinación la sirenita, y abandonó el palacio de su padre, donde todo eran alegrías y canciones, para nadar hacia los remolinos más profundos, allá donde vive la bruja del mar.

Nunca hasta entonces había recorrido aquel camino. Los dominios de la bruja estaban rodeados de lodo maloliente. Su casa se encontraba en medio de una zona rodeada de una vegetación espesa y atormentada, con árboles que parecían pulpos de brazos larguísimos con tentáculos retorcidos como orugas siempre en movimiento, y dispuestos a enredarse estrechamente alrededor de cualquier cosa que pudieran agarrar para no dejarla escapar nunca más.

La sirenita del mar estaba aterrorizada; pero el recuerdo del príncipe le dio valor suficiente para nadar como una exhalación hasta la casa de la bruja.

-Ya sé a qué has venido - dijo la bruja - Necesitas librarte de tu cola de pez y tener piernas para que el joven príncipe pueda enamorarse de ti. Es una soberana tontería, pero haré lo que quieras, aunque he de advertirte que eso te conducirá fatalmente a una gran desgracia.

La sirenita escuchaba atentamente.

-Te prepararé un brebaje - prosiguió la bruja - y antes de la salida del sol nadarás hasta la escalinata del castillo y te lo beberás allí. Cuando lo hagas, tu cola se quebrará, se encogerá y se convertirá en lo que los hombres llaman unas bonitas piernas. Se trata, sin embargo, de un proceso muy doloroso. Será como si te cortaran en canal con una espada. Tendrás un paso tan ligero que no habrá nadie capaz de bailar como tú, pero cada paso que des será como si pisaras cien cuchillos afilados. Si estás dispuesta a soportar todo eso, yo te puedo ayudar.

- Sí que lo estoy - dijo la sirenita con voz temblorosa.

- Y recuerda - siguió diciendo la bruja - que una vez hayas tomado forma humana ya no podrás volver a ser jamás una sirenita del mar y no podrás bucear con tus hermanas. Y si no conquistas el amor del príncipe, de manera que por encima de todo quiera casarse contigo, en cuanto él se case con otra mujer se te romperá el corazón y te convertirás en espuma de mar.

-¿Y qué me pedirás a cambio de ayudarme?

-Tienes la voz más bonita de todas las que se escuchan en el fondo del mar. Quiero que me la des a cambio de mi brebaje mágico.

-Pero si me quitas la voz - protestó Candy la sirenita -, ¿qué me quedará?

-Te quedarán tu belleza y tus atractivos andares, además de tus ojos verdes inmensos y expresivos con los que, estoy segura, puedes hacer feliz a cualquier humano.

Cuando la sirenita tomó entre sus manos el frasco del brebaje, notó una sensación extraña en la garganta, y su voz enmudeció. Siguiendo las instrucciones de la bruja, nadó hasta alcanzar el fondo del canal iluminado por la luna, al pie de la escalinata de mármol del palacio. Y una vez allí, se bebió aquel brebaje cruel que debía hacer desaparecer su cola de pez.

A pesar de estar prevenida, sintió un dolor tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Candy la sirenita se despertó, se encontró echada en el suelo, en presencia del príncipe y su corte. Volvió la cabeza y vio que su cola de pez había desaparecido; pero, en cambio, tenía las piernas más bonitas que una muchacha pudiera desear. Medio envuelta en su larga cabellera, se sintió, sin embargo, avergonzada de su completa desnudez.

El príncipe le preguntó quién era y de dónde venía; pero, como ella no tenía voz, no le pudo responder.

Entonces, el joven la ayudó a incorporarse y llamándola afectuosamente "mi niña soñada", le pidió que no se separase de su lado y aceptara venirse a vivir con él a palacio.

Y he aquí que, al cabo de un tiempo, corrió la voz de que el príncipe salía de viaje con un gran barco para visitar países vecinos; aunque en realidad iba a conocer a la hija de un rey amigo de sus padres. El príncipe quiso que, pasara lo que pasara, Candy lo acompañara. "Espero que no te asuste el mar, querida mudita". Y le contó historias de barcos perdidos, de tempestades y peces de todos los tamaños, historias que ella conocía muy bien, pero que, como no podía decir nada porque era muda, escuchaba sonriendo.

Cuando el barco entró en el puerto de la gran ciudad del rey del país vecino, le hicieron un magnífico recibimiento. Aquel mismo día se celebró una gran fiesta en honor del joven príncipe; pero la princesa no asistió a ella porque todavía no había llegado. Venía de muy lejos, de un edificio santo donde la habían educado para ser reina.

Finalmente llegó. Candy, que estaba impaciente por comprobar si efectivamente era tan hermosa como decían, hubo de reconocer que jamás había visto una criatura tan bella.

-¡Pero si eres la joven que me salvó cuando yacía, casi sin vida, en aquella playa!-exclamó el príncipe al ver a la princesa-. ¡Oh, cuánta felicidad! ¡Ni en sueños me había figurado una dicha tan grande!

Entonces Candy vio como el besó la mano de la princesa y sintió como si su corazón se rompiera. Sabía que muy pronto se celebrarían la boda y que, un día más tarde, ella tendría que aceptar la muerte que la convertiría en espuma de mar.

Las hermanas de Candy sabían lo que ocurriría con ella si el príncipe se casaba con otra y todas se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a ver a la bruja del mar, para encontrar la forma de salvar a Candy. La bruja al ver el amor de sus hermanas hacia la pequeña sirena les entrego una daga y las instrucciones de lo que Candy tenía que hacer y ellas a cambio le entregarían su hermoso cabello ellas aceptaron y partieron en busca de Candy.

Efectivamente como pensó Candy, la boda se celebró al cabo de pocas semanas. Los novios unieron sus manos, entre nubes de incienso, y recibieron la bendición del obispo. Y aquella misma tarde se embarcaron para hacer su viaje de luna de miel.

La alegría duró, dentro del barco, hasta muy tarde; pero, finalmente, todo el mundo se retiró a dormir. Sólo Candy permaneció despierta. Con los brazos apoyados en la borda el barco, miraba lánguidamente hacia adelante contemplando el despuntar del alba. 

Sabía que el primer rayo del sol le traería la muerte.

De repente vio cómo las aguas, hasta entonces muy quietas, comenzaban a moverse y aparecían sus hermanas. Estaban muy pálidas, sus cabellos cortos y una de ellas llevaba una daga muy afilada en una mano.

-Hemos venido a salvarte - dijo Flammy la sirena que empuñaba la daga -. Existe una forma de romper el maleficio causado por el brebaje de la bruja. Antes de que salga el sol debes clavar este cuchillo en el corazón del príncipe y salpicarte los pies con su sangre. Entonces, tus piernas se juntarán como antes y volverás a tener cola. Serás nuevamente una hija del mar, una sirena, podrás vivir con nosotras y nuestra familia de nuevo.

"Yo no puedo hacer eso", pensó la joven. "No puedo matar al príncipe porque le amo más que a mi propia vida"

- Piensa en nuestro padre, el rey del mar, y en nuestra abuela, que está tan afligida que ha perdido casi todos sus blancos cabellos.- dijo Patty una de las hermanas de Candy.

-No te lo pienses más - dijo Annie -. ¿No ves que la claridad del nuevo día ya alborea en el horizonte y que dentro de poco saldrá el sol? ¡Date prisa! ¡Tienes que hundir la daga en el corazón del príncipe y venirte con nosotras!

Y, diciendo así, se sumergieron entre las olas para esperar a su hermana.

La sirenita, entonces, retiró la cortina púrpura del suntuoso dosel que habían dispuesto como cámara nupcial en la cubierta del barco, y contempló a la hermosa novia dormida con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del príncipe. Por un momento apretó firmemente el cuchillo entre los dedos y enseguida, lo lanzó muy lejos contra las olas que a la suave luz de la mañana, parecían de color rosa.

Con los ojos verdes velados ya por la muerte, Candy la sirenita miró por última vez a su querido príncipe, derramando lágrimas ¡Te amo! Dijo en su mente, camino hacia la borda y saltó, su cuerpo se hundió en el mar, mezclándose en el agua salada y transformándose en una transparente ola de espuma de mar.

Las hermanas nadaron hacia el cuerpo de su hermana, llegando demasiado tarde, solo pudieron sentir a su alrededor la suave espuma de mar como si Candy se despidiera de ellas con el suave toque de la espuma que se disipo con el vaivén del mar.

Desde entonces el canto de las sirenas cuenta la historia de Candy la sirenita que sacrifico su vida, para que su príncipe fuera feliz, demostrando así el gran amor que sentía por él.

**Fin**


End file.
